Amaya Arata
Amaya Arata (アマヤアラタ, Amayaarata) is a Jōnin-level shinobi, of whom hails from Otogakure. With a life-ambition to make her clan the most powerful and feared in the world, Amaya seeks dominating men to mate with to produce hopefully overpowering offspring. She seeks these men and leaves her children in the care of the village to continue her habits. She has also made learning the secrets of the world one of her primary goals. For this reason she has joined forces with Orochimaru, and later Kabuto Yakushi. Background Born to two Kurama Clan members, who had been killed by Orochimaru in the Land of Rice rampage, she did not question becoming the Snake god's apprentice. She took interest in Orochimaru's studies and quickly became a remarkable adversary. She began to study the secrets of the world alongside them. Amaya, at some point, requested a break from studying, Lord Orochimaru approved this request with the exception that she would gather more secrets. She theorized that she would first journey to the land in which her master was banished, Konohagakure. But this did not go as planned because she was ambushed by Konoha ninja, recognizing her from previous transactions. She then took refuge in a neighboring nation, Takigakure. Once there she then had her first child, Jaso Arata. She made a genuine connection with Jaso, but she could not stay. She also could not bring him because he was already registered in the village, if she tried to it would bring too much attention to Otogakure. She could not disobey her master who gave her everything. She then left Takigakure, and infiltrated Konohagakure. She infiltrated under the rouse that she was a returning Uchiha, this worked due to her putting Tekka Uchiha under a genjutsu, tricking them into believing the were married. She began to investigate the village in which her master grew up, she was amazed at all of the stunningly powerful shinobi inhabiting Konoha. The sharingan intrigued her, much like her master. She then mated with Tekka Uchiha, having her second child, Hito Uchiha. She had every intention to take him back to Orochimaru, but she could not. Tekka Uchiha had finally counteracted the genjutsu, and fought Amaya out of the village. Konoha shinobi chased Amaya all the way to Iwagakure. She knew that this village was reowned for their tough shinobi as well, so she quickly met one. Rōshi would be the father of her third child, Somo Arata. But her child was quickly scorned due to him being the child of a jinchūriki, so she migrated to Hoshigakure, a neighboring small shinobi village that would appreciate a child such as he. She then collected a small quantity of Rōshi's DNA, and sought returned her mustered information to Lord Orochimaru. She then returned to Otogakure. Orochimaru informed Amaya that a group dubbed the Akatsuki was becoming a threat. Her mission was to infiltrate the organization, gain their trust, and then return information about the members whereabouts, ambitions, and if there were any potential threats to Otogakure. Personality Many people describe her personality as opportunistic and distasteful, evident in how she left her children for the benefit of her village. She is a seducer, of whom will do whatever it takes to get what she desires. While this typically works it leads to a strong distrust from on-lookers. Despite her seductive ways, she can be quite serious at times. She can quickly switch between the two as well. Similar to Orochimaru, she posesses a seemingly horrifying and "twisted" personality due to being raised in captivity and also the deaths of her parents. Orochimaru influenced her to disdain the fragility of human life and how it affected those still living. She possesses an indestructible loyalty to Orochimaru and Otogakure, doing anything in her power to protect the two. Orochimaru corrupted her psyche so badly, that she believes that if he dies, she will die. Her corrupted personality prohibits her from being able to do any wrong to Otogakure. According to Jaso, she does exhibit great maternal qualities, but they are restrained by the chains of Orochimaru and Otogakure. She has such a nationalistic aptitude that it completely conflicts with the rest of her psyche. He believes that she could have never stayed with him, if she had a mental breakdown was inevitable. Appearance Amaya has black eyes with a hint of purple and black hair. As a teen, she most typically wore a dark violet and light purple kimono dress which extends to her mid thigh area. Adorned with a light purple sash tied in a bow. Dark knee-high socks, as well as tonged sandals. She styled her hair back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end, further adorned with a white butterfly-shaped clip. As an adult, Amaya's appearance changed significantly. She wears a purple, blue, and black iromuji-like dress that extends to her feet; the Otogakure symbol is present. Adorned with a scarlet sash tied around her waist She wears a black long-sleeved shirt underneath. She decorates her attire with multiple red bead strings, present toward the top and bottom of her outfit. Her hair is left down with multiple bangs across her face. She wears black nail polish and maskcara, and black lipstick on her upper lip. Abilities Amaya is undoubtedly an extremely powerful shinobi, capable of overwhelming an entire Konoha squadron. She has studied exclusively under Lord Orochimaru, ever evolving her abilities and knowledge under the guidance of the sannin. She is so skilled that Orochimaru trusted she could clash with Tsunade. Genjutsu Kurama Clan Kekkei Genkai She inherited the clan's kekkei genkai in its entirety. Her genjutsu is so powerful that only a person with equivalent genjutsu prowess has any chance of escaping. Furthermore, the genjutsu is powerful enough to literally convince the victim's brain to physically reflect anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu, to their body, making it possible for her to kill her opponents with genjutsu. Amaya's talent in genjutsu is completely overwhelming and has a wide area of effect, as she was able to put an entire Konohagakure squadron under a powerful illusion. Amaya has developed the kekkei genkai even farther, allowing for her to capture the souls of her opponents. But she can only perform this technique through But this ability comes with drawbacks. Although Amaya can somewhat control the full extent of their abilities, sometimes her subconscious is not enough to regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. If this personality overtakes the subconscious then Amaya loses control, transforming into a monster that's a danger to everyone around her. Taijutsu Whilst in battle, Amaya relies mostly on her extraordinary abilities in this area. She is capable of temporarily overwhelming taijutsu gods such as Rock Lee and Might Guy. She utilizes chakra to enhance her attacks making her blows even more deadly. She relies on hand-to-hand combat, able to follow her opponents movements and counter swiftly. But her weakness in this area is her speed. Opponents such as A, can quickly overpower her with the application of his god-like speed. Physical Prowess Her expertise in this area is her most defining characteristic in battle. She was instructed on how to build up chakra in her fists and release it on contact with a target, causing severe damage. But even without the chakra exertion she still has formidable strength, able to lift immense stone monuments with relative ease. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Amaya is proficient in the nature transformations of Yin, and Yang, as well as Yin-Yang Release. With Yin, Amaya is capable of casting devastating genjutsu. With Yang, Amaya is capable of, involuntarily, transforming into an uncontrollable beast. When she combines both natures into Yin-Yang she is an immense power on the battlefield. She is then capable of using her signature, Yin-Yang shroud, a powerful shroud of destructive black Yin and white Yang energy, similar to the Susanoo, but less developed. Like the susanoo, the shroud encases Amaya, but it cannot evolve into a complete body. The shroud, in Amaya's case, is primarily for defensive purposes, as the shroud does not give a weapon like susanoo. The shroud can be used for offensive purposes, as it drastically increases the strength of Amaya. Unlike the susanoo, the shroud can cancel some ninjutsu techniques, the amount that it can cancel, however, is currently unknown. Poison Techniques Amaya utilizes Iki-o poison, a type of paralytic poison. This poison is nearly impossible to detect by normal humans, invisible, scentless, and, tasteless the poison is extremely powerful when used as a concentrated mist due to to its invisibility it is almost impossible for anyone to realize it exists before succumbing to its effect. Intelligence Amaya's intelligence has rapidly improved through her allegiance with Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi. She has become knowledgeable on various poisons, medicines, human anatomy, and also the procedures taken in surgery. She has is wildly manipulative, a trait that she has inherited from her master. With this considerable ability to manipulate opponents, as she frequently tries to break down their resolve, turn them against their allies, or even come up with similarities that might convince them to join forces with her. In combat, she usually remains on the offensive, pausing in her attacks only to revert to genjustsu or to regroup. Amaya observes as she goes, being mindful to all factors on the battlefield and analysing his opponents' techniques to comprehend their purposes. She is accordingly accustomed to coming up with tactics on the fly. Stats Arata Expedition